Kelena Drabbles
by KillTheBitch
Summary: Just some little Kelena Drabbles because there's not enough Doppelgänger love out there.
1. Grass Hill

_**So I never intended to publish this on here but there's a lack of Kelena stories publishing/updating (my Could This Be Love included and for that I'm so so sorry. there's actually a bit of the new chapter already written, but with my new apprenticeship and other life-stuff my motivation and time to write is basically MIA... adding to that is that I barely got any reviews for the last chapter making me feel like people don't even care anymore about CTBL.. but I'd really love to get back into writing so maybe leave some reviews to hopefully spurt on my motivation again? :3 )**  
><em>

_**anyways, I wrote this months ago and I only posted it on tumblr, but I kinda have a lot of Kelena feels tonight and not all of you have tumblr so I publish it here now, too. and should I write more drabbles, I'mma post them here too.**_

_**So just enjoy. :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Imagine your OTP laying on top of a steep grassy hill. Person A decides to have fun and push Person B so they roll down the hill together. When they reach the bottom, Person B lands on top of Person A and starts to push themselves up until they notice how close the two of them are. From here Person B leans in for a kiss.<em>

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful summer day in Mystic Falls. The sun was shining, not one single cloud could be seen on the beautiful bright blue sky. Bees were buzzing from flower to flower and birds were flying from tree to tree, filling the air with their chirping.<p>

The local park was filled with people running, laughing and simply enjoying the sun. Some were even barbecuing and the nice smell of barbecued meat and vegetables was filling the air..

On top of a steep grassy hill, which was a little offside, and secluded from the view of other visitors were Katherine and Elena. Both laid on their backs, eyes closed, soaking up the warm sun.

Elena's head was laying on Katherine's shoulder and her arm was slung around the other girl's waist. Katherine had her right arm around Elena and her head was tilted to the side, cheek resting against Elena's head.

Both girls were enjoying the fresh air, the warm sun and most of all their company.

After an hour, just laying there, relaxing and cuddling, Katherine eventually got bored. She peeked her eyes open, momentarily blinded by the bright light. As soon as her eyes got used to it, she turned her head to look at Elena.

Her girlfriend was snuggled into her side, a content smile gracing her features. Katherine looked at her in awe, studying how her brown hair shimmered in the sun and her nose twitched cutely.

She felt the urge to kiss her, so she leaned forward to press her lips against Elena's forehead. Her girlfriend sighed happily. Katherine hummed, then proceeded to kiss her temple, followed by her cheek. By the time she kissed her nose, Elena was already giggling, her face scrunched up adorably, eyes still closed.

Katherine stared at her lovingly while her lips hovered over hers. Her breath hitched when Elena slowly opened her eyes, her beautiful brown orbs looking back at her.

They smiled at each other and Katherine closed the small gap and pressed her lips to Elena's. Then an idea popped into her head. Suddenly she grabbed Elena's shoulders and pushed her over, making her roll towards the hillside.

Elena's eyes snapped open in surprise and she screeched Katherine's name as they both began to roll down the hill. Soon, however, they were both rolling down laughing and having fun.

When they reached the bottom Katherine rolled on her back and Elena landed right on top of her. The older female watched Elena push herself up, a smug smirk on her face.

It didn't take long until Elena's eyes landed on Katherine and she realized how close the two of them still were. Her eyes were shining with excitement and she sported a wide grin.

„You're crazy." She half-whispered, shaking her head at Katherine. Then she leaned down for another kiss, softly capturing Katherine's lips with her own.

Katherine wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, holding her closer while she smiled into the kiss and hummed in agreement.


	2. Cutting Onions

_Imagine Person A crying and sniffling a bit as they're standing over the kitchen counter. Person B comes over and hugs them, asking what's wrong, when A smiles. Turns out they were cutting up onions._

* * *

><p>Katherine was laying outside, relaxing on a sun lounger. Only clad in her blood red bikini and large sunglasses covering her eyes, she was soaking in the hot rays of the sun.<p>

That was when her vampire hearing suddenly picked up on some sniffling. Curious she sat up, supporting herself on her elbows and narrowing her eyes as she strained her ears to figure out where exactly the sound was coming from.

Turned out it actually came from behind her. In fact from inside the house that belonged to the garden where she was currently sunbathing.

The very same house Elena had disappeared into not long ago, to start preparing dinner.

Katherine quickly got up and threw her cardigan on, making her way back inside the coolness of the house. It was quite refreshing compared to the summer heat outside.

It took Katherine a couple seconds to adjust her eyes to the darker environment, but then she could see her girlfriend standing at the kitchen counter, crying and sniffling a bit as she seemed to quickly cut something with a knife.

„Hey." Katherine murmured softly, quickly closing the distance between them.

She wrapped her arms around Elena's waist, gently hugging her from behind.

„What's wrong?" She asked, not being able to completely hide the concern from her voice.

To say she was surprised when Elena's head turned to smile widely at her was an understatement. Actually, Katherine was quite dumbfounded, when her girlfriend proceeded to burst out laughing at her.

The older vampire furrowed her brows as she dropped her arms and took a step back. _What the hell?_

„You're so cute." Elena giggled at Katherine's confused face. Then she put her arms around her neck and pressed a kiss to Katherine's pouting lips, which only added to her girlfriend's confusion.

„Nothing's wrong," she said once she pulled back. „I'm simply cutting onions."

Elena laughed again, mixed with a sniff as she wiped at her teary eyes. Now comprehending everything, Katherine started laughing, too. This situation was just too ridiculous, but in a funny way of course.

„Well good, I thought something might have happened." She explained, giving Elena another kiss. „But since everything's good in here, I'll get back to my sunbathing."

Katherine smirked and was already turning around to leave again, when a small hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

„Nuh uh. You're not leaving. Now that you're in here, you can help me make dinner!" Her girlfriend ordered, grinning at her.

„But-" Katherine began, but one eyebrows-raised look from Elena had her cut herself off.

„Fine." She grumbled reluctantly, knowing every other protest would be futile.

„Perfect." Elena clapped her hands together in glee, pressing a quick kiss to Katherine's lips, causing her girlfriend to smile again.

Then she proceeded to tell her girlfriend what to do and soon enough they were happily chattering and exchanging kisses every now and then while making themselves some delicious pasta.


End file.
